


Kookie the Pet

by MarthaBug0192



Category: jungkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Play, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Breastfeeding, Cock Cages, Collars, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Drugged Sex, Dry Sex, Exhibitionist Jeon Jungkook, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Hand Feeding, Helsinki Syndrome, Humiliation, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kidnapping, Lactation, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Slave, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Torture, Urination, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarthaBug0192/pseuds/MarthaBug0192
Summary: A dominant man, his tender wife, and their family kidnap an immature Korean twink, Jungkook. As they take turns caring for him and forcing him to do their bidding, he's psychologically torn down into their little love pet. Labeled by chapter M/F, M/M GRAPHIC SPANKING, NUDITY, STOCKHOLM AND HELSINKI SYNDROME AND SHOCK, SHOWERING/BATHING, GFD (gentle femdom), MANDOM AND FEMDOM, RECTAL THERMOMETER, SEX, DEGRADATION, EXHIBITION, RESTRAINTS AND COLLARS, CAPTIVITY, PUSSY WHIPPING, GAY SLAVE, DRUGS
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Kookie the Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: hit and drugged and kidnapped, restraints, mild lactation, m x m spanking, f f x m showering and teasing and temperature

He had to scream over the blasting music, the last thing to ever be heard of him, "I go get some fresh air." 

The venue door sealed most of the noise in. It was unexplainably liberating, the most free Jungkook has been in far too long.

He shrunk into his hoodie, closing his eyes and taking in the warmth of the fleece lining. His boxer briefs were a blend of polyester and fleece as well and they kept everything cozy.

He knew he would have to enjoy it now while he was able to, because he had a feeling the show would last all night, or even forever. It would only take a second to notice he was gone. And he eventually would have to go back in to get some of the cake.

His sniffles resonated down the alley. The dim lights were much easier on his tired eyes and he couldn't help but lure himself further in.

He was too busy staring out into space to see the broken headlights coming his way. The white label on the van was the only thing visible, until the door creaked open and the label slowly disappeared behind a 6-foot silhouette. The weapon, which looked like a crowbar, was much more clear than the face.

Jungkook took a defensive stance with his fists out, but his mind wouldn't shut up about how bad of an idea this was instantly becoming.

The man tapped the crowbar against the van to show that easily weighed at least 30 lb. It cleared the gravel as the man came closer.

Jungkook didn't need to wait for the first hit. He threw a few straight punches. He managed a fork punch but it earned him a jab in the gut, and he could barely fling back before he was slapped in the face and doubled over in silent tears.

The passenger side door opened. Out came another man who was at least 6 and a half feet of muscle. A bunch of juling twine in the man's left hand and a leather belt in the other hand barely hit the ground from high up. 

Jungkook instinctively held his gut and muddled the strength to stand up straight and fight. His leg shot out for a whip kick and as he turned around, he found himself on the concrete with the rest of his wind knocked out of him.

A hot breath encompassed the back of his neck. Veiny arms wrapped around him. A large hand smacked over his mouth, clenching his chubby jaw shut. Jungkook thrashed around, whisking his head back and forth in refusal, grinding his expensive sneakers on the ground. But it was no use, he was very quickly running out of air.

And suddenly, his brain was frozen. There was nothing to do but stare straight ahead and watch his knees get collected into many layers of twine and tied together. Next were his fists, then ankles, done so tightly that the ankle bones were fused together through his shoes. He bucked his hips and gave a weak moan in protest, but it didn't matter. The second man came from behind, hooked under Jungkook's arms, snatched his wrists up, and hoisted him up off the concrete. 

It took Jungkook a second to realize his mouth was free and the air was coming back to him, though before anything came out, the first man flapped the crowbar over his soft lips.

"Shut it."

Jungkook flinched as the belt was lightly snapped on his cheek.

"Your mouth is only good for one thing." 

The smaller boy clenched to keep the tears from coming. All his body wanted to do was sink into the restraint. God, this hurt so bad. And he understands just enough English to not be able to deny what was going to happen next. If only he knew the extent, he would have fought harder somehow.

He felt a tiny jab through his pants before the man put something back in his pocket.

The twine was pulled tighter, and was used to hoist him across the gravel. The first man clenched the back of Jungkook's head and plump ass. "Be careful with him. Sherry will kill me." 

Jungkook's breath was nearly silent. His eyes darted back and forth, watching the men slide him onto the tailgate with a knitted blanket that muffled everything. His face lost all its color when he saw the venue doors open, before a screaming Namjoon and his hyungs bolted out after him. Then the van doors slammed shut. With one more view from the back window, it was all over.

From then on, it was nighttime sky. Unrecognizable highway signs, which Jungkook didn't think was even possible at this point in his career. But of course, this was happening. It was time to pay his dues.

Really he should have been screaming, because someone would recognize his voice in a heartbeat, but instead came out a humorous and wheezing laugh. This was all a joke.

His kidnappers didn't respond.

He squirmed around, to mimic them throwing him into the van. He gave another hysterical laugh.

No response.

He wriggled in his restraints until he was able to see the bars between him and the front seats. Surrounding him were shelves of what appeared to be dog food and medical supplies, and collars and dog leashes on hooks that smacked against the walls as the night grew quieter.

Everything outside had disappeared. The headlights bounced off a gate and back into the van, and in the rear view mirror he saw his tied up, clammy reflection.

His mouth fell open, his kidnappers became blurry. Back to square one. Where this was all real, and all fucked up, and now his instincts didn't know weather to fight or fright.

He watched his kidnappers with his mouth agape. These were not his brothers so he had to do his best to not stare off into space and let his guard down and...

Within the blink of an eye, the van doors opened. The lawn was a little blurry until he was hoisted out of the blanket and placed into the grass. He started sitting up and squirming away from the men until he remembered that he was still tied up. He was so numb he could barely feel them hoisting him up under their arms as if they were carrying a giant rug or carpet.

The flowers grazed upon his face and lulled him until he could barely see what color they were.

And within the blink of an eye, he was hoisted up as the other man opened the large doors. The fuzzy chandelier lights sprawled on Jungkook's face and made him start wheezing out of surprise.

Jungkook was carried into a giant lobby and placed down between a kitchenette and a blurry open space, with multiple corners of furniture and shelving. The marble floor was nippy on his skin even through his clothes and it helped him wake up a little, until he was back to seeing things clearly. He could somewhat coherently here's the other man telling the first man that he had to run somewhere, and leaving the first man to stare at Jungkook's widening eyes.

"Wake up," the man demanded. "Wake up, little cumslut."

Jungkook could only stare at the man. He was larger than the manager who often slapped Jungkook around, by at least a few inches. The cuts and veins up his arms were bulging, the man's hands were callused and gripped the air even though he was relaxed. His face wasn't even angry, just busy from the inside out, and for once a weird facial expression wasn't remotely funny for Jungkook.

Jungkook avoided contact but it did him no good.

A curvy silhouette came through the doorway. Her leather boots grazed together with each step, and the clacking over heels got closer and closer. A waft of vanilla and cinnamon instantly hit Jungkook's face. Though, it was the scent of a woman's bodily fluids that made his eyes crack open, a very faint, lingering sweet smell, like banana milk or milk after eating frosted flakes.

She noticed Jungkook staring and pulled her jacket and long hair over her cleavage. "Oh, you naughty boy."

He fidgets around. Not only were his wrists and ankles tight, but now his pants were. 

The man sneered, "Yeah, he was a little shit on the way here." 

Jungkook smiled up at him unapologetically. Be glammed up at the woman and found her leaning over him.

"Oh Richard," she crooned, "don't be so rough with him."

Jungkook mimicked her little pout towards the man, and pulled away before he could see. 

Sherry reached down. Jungkook lowered away from her hand with an apprehensive frown, but it slowly melted away as begin to stroke his hair. Her fingernails tingled along his scalp like a mint scrub. Having his ears massaged made him melt into her.

Something was overriding his apprehensiveness. It made him surrender his hands, with the hopes she would undo the twine. 

She pulled him against her to comfort him. God did it hurt, and that was proven when she pulled out a little pair of thread snippers and pressed them deep into his wrist skin to cut the twine. Jungkook's skin burned as it turned red and slowly went back to peach. She released his knees and rubbed the imprint out of his pants. Her fingers groped the back of his knee and ran down his calf so he wouldn't kick when his ankles were released. His hot face collapsed into her neck as he let out a muffled moan. 

Richard had a hand on his thick belt. "Hey, I'll give you something to cry about. Shouldn't have tried to bust my face."

That made Sherry hold the boy tight. "He was scared. Can't blame him."

Jungkook gave a furrowed smile to Richard's leather belt. The longer he looked the more holes and cracks he could count, and two metal prongs. He can remember the many different types of spankings by heart - but he's only gotten the belt once when his usually gentle father had deemed necessary, and this man was nothing like his appa. The paddles hanging on the door near the kitchenette and the rack of cast iron spoons were nothing like his Omma's hand or bamboo spatula.

The man ordered Jungkook, "Come." Richard left the entry and headed for the hallway when Sherry stopped him. 

"Sheryl, remember what we discussed."

Sherry sighed. She had to agree, because maintaining order is the best way to go if they are going to have a pet.

He pointed at Jungkook. "Go get a paddle and come to the den."

Jungkook was released from Sherry's arms with a few soft pats to his butt. The blood boiled in his face because he knew he couldn't just stand there and resist, and the man would only wait so long before doing who know what as retaliation.

His shoes crept with each step towards the door. There were at least eight different paddles to choose from, most were handmade from wood and a few were leather, and Jungkook decided if he got away with not having the leather belt then he could grab a wooden one. The 10 inch paddle with rough finishing and "ATTITUDE ADJUSTER" engraved on it was fair, not the smallest but also not the most torturous looking.

Usually Jungkook was the master of hitting and spanking, but he had to come to terms with the fact that this might change.

He sheepishly brought the paddle to Sherry. She reluctantly guided him down the T shaped hall and around a corner, where they found Richard with his hands on his hips. After a come hither motion, Jungkook stared at the now clammy paddle and stepped into the den. 

Richard clicked on a small light and went to the large sofa. Jungkook took a seat on the sofa and played with pillow tassels, waiting for his talking to.

The man sunk into the couch and was still taller than him. "Now Jungkook, do you know why we are here?"

Jungkook's eyes grew dainty and he knitted his eyebrows and big nose with confusion. Upon receiving a deep cough from the man, he realized he couldn't get off not knowing English. He blinked many times, nodding, "Yes, sir."

"Now often it will be my wife, your Mistress, who does this when convenient. But everyday when I get off work, expect to receive a maintenance spanking from me. This is a good paddle choice, however, if we have any trouble, it will not be a little piece of wood. Do you understand, young man?"

After Richard's gesture, Jungkook gave him the paddle.

"Good boy."

After another gesture, Jungkook looked at the man's lap and knew what he was supposed to do. At first it wasn't sure he could bring himself to do this, but then the counting started. A swat on his hip resonated through the entire house. With a whimper, Jungkook decided it was best to just shimmy his pants to his knees and lay down over the man's lap so this could be done safely.

A grunt escaped him when the paddle instantly smacked his thigh. His eyes and nose clenched as he tried to hold back a string of swears.

The man's knee slightly crossed, propping Jungkook's little ass into the air and pulling the skin tight. He rubbed the handle of the paddle all over the snug briefs until they turned warm to get the blood flowing to the nerves.

With the experience Jungkook's had, he knew what the man was waiting for. He choked back his pride and dignity and croaked, "...One." 

The paddle slammed against his ass.

"... Two."

The little indents in the unpolished wood and engraved letters were sharp on impact and even sharper when his cheeks jiggled back up against it each swat.

Five spankings in and Jungkook already forgot about how embarrassed he was. It was becoming a default emotion rather quickly.

Quietly, "Six."

The man hit him harder to make him properly repeat it.

"Six."

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Nghh-" 

Repeat.

"N-Nine."

Repeat.

"Nine."

"Ten."

"Eleven."

The next cracked against his ass so hard he was shocked the paddle didn't break. Out of all the times he's gotten hurt wrestling with his brothers, or had to get stitches from accidents, this was plenty to bring tears to his eyes and have him gasping for air. Now his ears were starting to ring from all the echoes, but he could still slightly hear the maid in the next room suppressing her laughter.

Richard was impatient. "Tweellve."

"Twe-" A repeat before he could even speak.

And Jungkook wouldn't dare to mock the man. "Twelve." 

"Thirteen."

His backside was so hot and raw that a chill ran up his neck. His nipples were hard against the couch, and his junk was more confused than ever in his life as it was jerked against the man's warm knee.

"Fourteen."

"Fifteen!"

Now the paddle handle was massaged down his thighs. His feet curled up, ready any minute. There was nothing he could do about it besides for hope it was only fifteen when counted properly.

The man ordered, "Get up and pull your pants to your ankles."

Jungkook's voice cracked when he moaned. It took a second but when he saw the dominance flare up in the Man's eyes, he clammed up onto his hands and back onto his knees. In the bottom of Jungkook's ass stung against his tight waistband and sneaker soles, which made him immediately jolt up and wriggle his pants down to his knees. The man helped by slipping Jungkook's shoes off and lifting him slightly up off the couch so he could reach behind himself and pull each of his pant legs off.

"Miranda!" Richard looked at the maid as she instantly walked in.

Jungkook caught a glimpse of her. She gave him a wave, and his mouth fell open as she tried to hide the smile that was perched between her dimples.

The man handed her the pants, which had a mild wet spot on the crotch. "Take these to laundry." 

Jungkook insisted with a smile, "I am good boy, I take them!"

He put a foot on the floor right before the man snatched his briefs and tugged him back. Much to the maid's enjoyment.

The large hands pressed Jungkook's face and legs into the sofa. Jungkook said, "Yes sir, I will stay."

The maid knew she had to go, though she couldn't help but watch from the doorway for a while.

Due to Jungkook's interruption, Richard had to rub the paddle along his now bare thighs again. The blood filled Jungkook's legs just as quickly as the goosebumps. The raw wood was only one coat of paint away from giving off friction burn. 

Before Jungkook could brace himself, the paddle smacked the back of his thigh. He couldn't even hiss from how much the knotted wood stung, he just shuddered.

He wasn't sure whether he was supposed to start over or continue counting. "One?"

Another smack.

"Sixteen?"

The wind whistled between the paddle and his skin, which was starting to bloom over in red like a rose garden.

He clenched onto the man's pants. The couch beneath his face was sticking to his face with tears and saliva. 

"Sixteen!"

And another.

Jungkook belted out, "What do you want?!"

Richard's elbow held Jungkook's ass down as his large hand mounted the boy's wrists together behind his back. Tightly twisted like an officer would.

"This is your final warning."

Jungkook sniffled. When Richard leaned down into his face, he met the man with an inpatient sneer.

"Young man, you will respect me. My efforts to keep you in check will not go unappreciated, do you hear me?"

After no response besides for a sniffle, Richard forced Jungkook's face around until he could see both eyes. "Do you hear me?"

He came back up and instantly gave another smack. "Thank you, Sir."

Jungkook sniffled. "Thank you. Sir."

The other thigh got a smack which made Jungkook jolt.

"Thank you, sir."

The first thigh again. It seared like absolute hell throughout his leg. Jungkook had to thrash around and beg the man to let him take a second to collect himself so he could speak properly. "Thank you, sir. Thank you." His entire body became solid and his breath shook around in his lungs as he braced for the next hit.

With a little smack to his other thigh, and a moderate extra one for good measure, the man let go of Jungkook.

Jungkook's eyes grew wide when the paddle audibly hit the table. He decided to lay still and let the man rub his raw skin. He could feel the calloused fingers drag along the dips and welts in his skin, which spelled out backwards "ATTITUDE ADJUSTER". The man's lap was a little cold and sticky, though Jungkook instinctively melted into the man and the couch.

The large hands caressed through Jungkook's hair. A few fingers brushed the soft hair away from the puddle of tears and saliva.

"I think we're good for now. As long as you will be a good boy for the rest of the night."

Jungkook genuinely agreed but he had to make it audible since the man had established that he was right, always. "Mhmm." 

"Sit up." 

The joy of it being over was enough to numb Jungkook so he could slug up onto his knees. He shifted around and slowly lowered his butt down into a soft cushion. His feet anxiously kicked against the carpet and he took a pillow onto his lap so he wouldn't cry. He had no reason to cry, he wasn't getting hit anymore, the man was not glaring at him anymore.

"Now young man, I understand this was your first time. I expect every other time to be better. I expect you to be on your best behavior at all times, or else this maintenance spanking will not be enough. Do you understand me?"

The boy looked up from his pillow to show respect. He nodded, "Yes, I fully understand." 

Richard knotted back. He stood up, then gestured Jungkook off the couch. "Go to the bathroom, down the hall." 

Jungkook walked past the maid, who couldn't contain her laughter anymore. A wave of heat washed over him and he hurried to the end of the hall.

The maid corrected him with a point towards the other end of the hall. He had to walk past her again, when he was rescued by Sherry, who was scolding Miranda for laughing.

Sherry was wrapped in a beautiful silk robe, with flowers as large as her areola, that made all of her curves stick out as far as her plump ass. Her lipstick was a little smeared from her biting her lips and it moistened her entire mouth, and the bun sticking out from her head was so messy that it was naughty.

"Oh no, sweetie," she dramatically moaned with her hands on her hips. She eyed his reddened hips and thighs, which were starting to flare up on the sides as well. "What did that man do to you? I think someone ought to be a good boy from now on."

If that made Jungkook unbelievably flustered, he had yet to see her sister. Naomi was coming up to join them, and he could barely believe how tall she'd been, with his hair at her eye level. She gazed at him passionately, exactly like Sherry did but with a more dominant streak, which was fucking with his brain. A blue robe just barely hanging off of her body and a thin camisole and panties somehow made her even buffer, as if it was possible. Her tan skin was so soft when she wrapped her arm around Jungkook's arm. A nervous smile took over his face but he didn't get a chance to back up before the two women closed him in, held each of his hands, and started walking him to the bathroom.

He went straight in to finally have a ton of breathing space. The fresh lemon cleared out his lungs, sending chills up his spine, before it was parted by that sweet pungent waft of milk.With Sherry and front and Naomi coming up behind him, he shrunk and shyly nodded.

Next thing he knew, they patted him down to make sure he didn't still have a phone or microphone or anything valuable or useful on him. As Naomi got to work removing his shirts, Sherry delicately took his earrings out and placed them in a little box on the shelf.

"You're doing a good job, Kookie!"

"Good job!"

Both the women smiled when his face was plastered in a blush. Sherry grabbed his arm and pointed to the door in the corner. Naomi opened it to reveal a large shower with many shelves on the wall and the detachable shower head.

He backed away a little bit, with his hands swarming around, trying to cover up his pubic hair and the stiff four inches that were starting to make his boxers tight. He didn't know if it was allowed or not but there wasn't much to be afraid of, at least anything brutal.

He barely looked down as she took the opportunity to bend his leg back. She slipped off one sock, and soon the other. "Oh Kookie, don't be shy. Let's take a shower and you'll feel all better." 

Naomi was a little more firm. "Listen to her and get in."

Jungkook was slow but he knew this was going to happen anyway. He went to the shower, with the two women coming up behind him and shutting the shower door.

His bare feet schlicked with each step on the floor pads. The little bumps tickled and made him even more cold.

Sherry ran a hand through his hair to reassure him.

Naomi grabbed his hips and moved him to the center of the shower. She instructed, "Stand still for me, now. Hands on your head."

If these were the only orders, they didn't sound so bad. He guessed if they were bothered by his cock getting hard and being in the way, then they shouldn't have been doing this. He placed his hands on the back of his head and looked at his feet until he zoned out.

But then, soft fingers crept into his boxers. His teeth grit together as the waistband was pulled and then his boxers were barely hanging off of his cock head. Naomi stretched them further so they instantly fell to his knees and she instructed him to step out of them.

He's only ever been naked around his hyungs, or his parents. All of this was just so wrong. What was he supposed to do?.

He gave a very nervous, toothy grin so he wouldn't start panicking. Sherry noticed, and lifted his chin.

"We are just going to get you clean before family time and a bedtime snack."

His little eyes widened at the actual reality of him spending the night there. He's dumb, it's obvious, it's been obvious--but family time? Bedtime snack? He wasn't even sure what to imagine in order to properly panic.

Now his breath was starting to rattle. He was about to cry, even though it seems like there was no valid reason to cry after what had just happened and how calm things have been now.

His breathing was masked when Naomi turned the shower on. The water beat on the walls as she let it heat up. It was warm and slightly hard against his feet as she pulled the shower head off.

Sherry folded a washcloth into a triangle and her sister sprayed the shower head all over it. She crooned like she was comforting a dramatic 2 year old.

Naomi demanded, "Oh, just let her do it." She ran the shower stream down his bare chest and soft abs. The sudden warmth made Jungkook's cock pulse up. An inch of mauve inner skin was starting to get pulled tight between his plump dry head and a dainty circumcision scar. The ladies laughed.

He shyly watched the water trickle to the floor and bead up on his skin. He may have taken a bath with his hyungs before, he's even taken showers with Jimin in hotels on a regular basis, but he's never been captive and exposed with a woman's big hand circling his back with soap. He couldn't even feel his fingers anymore when he tried to play with his hair, as a desperate coping mechanism to feeling the shower jet slowly creep towards hisass. A hand quickly followed the water. The finger just barely grazed the inside of his ass crack, and then his entire cheek was clinched and groped upwards.

Jungkook's core tightened. It took all his might to hold back the surprise moan.

"All right boy," Naomi said as she put the shower head back on, "it's time to check you."

Now a moan escaped him. He understood what she meant, and so did his asshole as it automatically began to clench as if her finger was already trying to pry its way in. Like the stories he's heard of people getting prison inspections, or, the suppressed memory of what he nearly got at the airport last month before they determined he was only kidding.

Jungkook was a captive.

Sherry stopped her. Instead she rubbed Jungkook's ass, though it wasn't any better. "Oh, I think we can kill two birds with one stone and take Kookie's temperature. Isn't that right, Jungkook?"

She looks at him. He just continued to stare at the floor.

"Isn't that right, Jungkook?" 

His face tightened up. This woman was the only one he could trust in this house so far. But this wasn't going to go anywhere good. Especially when she left him alone in the shower with Naomi. Sherry started rummaging around in a cabinet, getting a thermometer and who knows what.

Naomi gave his wet cheeks a loud smack. So loud the sound of his cheeks bouncing together could be heard over his gasping. 

She teased, "Why you so shy?"

He wanted to make a passive aggressive remark about literally everything here, but who knows what this woman could do to him with just one moment alone.

Her hand slid around his hip. Her fingers combed through his tiny bush that was starting to grow back. Whenever her knuckles tickled his tight shaft, his cock would pulse and give a few squirts, which would trickle down to his trimmed balls for her to rinse out.

"Tell Sherry we need to do something about all this hair."

And speak of the devil, the shower door opened. Sherry had a capped thermometer between her fingers, and in her palm was a tiny tub of Vaseline.

Naomi demanded, now pulling his pubic hair, "Why don't you tell her?"

He looked at Sherry out of the corner of his eyes.

Sherry flicked her wrist and laughed. "Oh, leave him alone." Jungkook couldn't stop staring as she pulled the cap off the thermometer, before opening the Vaseline and giving a good dip.

Naomi mockingly asks him if they could take his temperature, but he wouldn't answer. She suddenly disappeared behind him again. She groped his hips to slightly lean him forward. After another good slap to his ass, she started juggling his cheeks up and down as she waited for Sherry.

"Sherry, give me some of that." Naomi got her hands all lubed up and cold and sticky. She shoved past his butt crack, to fidget and toy with his tight hole. He moaned when she hooked her finger inside.

"Ma'am, ma'am… it hurts."

Sherry came up. She said, "Don't worry, this part won't hurt a bit." 

Jungkook straightened up a bit, just out of shock that this was really happening, when Naomi's hand pushed his back down.

Sherry's freehand secured his back. Her fingers crept down and pried his cheeks far apart.

His hands instinctively left his head and covered his face. Closing his eyes only made time go by faster, and the next thing he knew the little thermometer fought past his clenched asshole. It was pushed in further and further, and he couldn't tell whether the prickling sensation was from the Vaseline running out or the tip digging into his rectal sphincter.

And Jungkook didn't know what to do besides for stand there and take it. Sherry was pushing it upward so she could look at the numbers, which was wiggling the tip against his prostate.

There was a little grumble. Air was building up. One of his hands clenched against the drenched shower wall to try to distribute the gravity, because the last thing he wanted to do was let a fart rip in front of them.

When Sherry was content, the thermometer started sliding out of a clenched hole. An impatient Naomi thrusted the tip out, ripping the fart out with it. The queef of his wet cheeks echoed out of the shower and rang around the bathroom. Jungkook instantly went red, even his hands as they pushed into his face in the shower wall. The two women laughed, and even when they finally stopped, Miranda could be heard laughing outside of the door.

Naomi slapped the beaded water off his thigh. "How'd that feel, twink?"

The feeling of the thermometer stroking his prostate still resonated through his rectum. He was at full mast now, and his hand rushing down to cover everything was just a pathetic attempt.

Sherry handed Naomi the messy thermometer and Vaseline to put away. She leaned over Jungkook and whispered into his face. "Now now, I think we just found his little special spot." Her soft hand moved Jungkook's off of his cock so she could wrap her hand around it and stroke his head better with her thumb. "I know you're not feeling well, but you did an amazing job."

Her hand felt so amazing. It's the first time a woman has ever confronted him like this in a long time, and he wanted to ignore the sticky smelly lubed mess between his cheeks so we could lean into her a little bit.

Niomi interrupted the petting session. She had a towel in her arm ready to get Jungkook dried off, and she opened the door for the maid who had an outfit folded over her arm.


End file.
